Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Earth Zero
by FranklinGabriel
Summary: This is a darker take on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The story takes place later in their lives. Zordon has a whole bigger plan. New characters, and the greats we all love. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Adam, Zack, and Jason. They fight a familiar evil with a whole new face. Enjoy.


Chapter one

Tragedy

It was the night before Halloween with a cold chill in the air. Kimberly Hart- Oliver was walking through Angel Grove Park, one of the most beautiful parks on the west coast, with her two year old daughter Gracie. Gracie was the pride of Kimberly's life; she would give anything to protect her from harm. "Daddy" screamed Gracie as she ran into her father's arms. Her father's name was Tommy. He was a strong man. Many thought of him as mean and rough, but being a professional fighter he was a loving family man. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly he loved feeling her firm body in his arms. She had been a former Olympic champion. The best gymnast that team USA had seen in several years. The love that Kimberly and Tommy had was the stuff that people wrote books about.

There was a very evil feeling in the air but Jason Scott tried to brush it off as he looked for his best friend Billy Cranston. Jason and Billy had been friends since high school. That had led Angel Groove high school to three straight football state championships, Billy and Jason were the best quarterback and wide receiver tandem in school history. They hold records that won't be broken.

The whole town was shut down as everyone had gathered at Ernie's beach resort to celebrate Halloween. Mostly everyone was gathered around the bomb fire because the wind chill was to the bone.

Adam and Zack were so late coming to the Halloween party, that seen their friends in years. Adam and Zack were like brothers. Adam was trained extensively in martial arts and Zack was trained in martial arts and hip hop kido.

As everyone at the party was so deeply involved in the festivities and, being around old friends. Everyone was stunned beyond belief at what happen next.

The cold night sky opened and a gust of howling wind came storming through center of the party, so strong that it blew the fire out, so cold that it when it hit, you were paralyzed.

Just as everything had gone dark Kimberly grabbed Gracie up into her arms. "Get behind me baby" Kim said. Tommy stepped in front of his family ready for the unexpected. "Kim make sure you keep Gracie near" Tommy said in a firm voice.

Then out of nowhere the most evil high pitch defining scream put everyone in a scare. In the center of where the fire once was a figure dressed in a black robe covering its face, standing still just looking into the crowd.

"Billy what the fuck is that" Jason said. "Beats me man" as he and Jason start walking toward the front.

The figure dressed in black now walking around, stops and looks out of its hood with yellow eyes. The yellow eyed hooded figure screamed in the same defining voice. "attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack"

At the very moment coming from behind everyone was the most evil beings that from ones worst nightmares.

Zack yelled to Adam "there must hundreds of them Adam." "Stay sharp man we have to help these people get out of here" Adam said to Zack. "Where are the others Adam? Oh man these things are going to kill everyone.

There were black oiled demeans separating the party into two halves. "These dam things are going to kill every one if we don't do something Kim" "I know Tommy, I will stay with Gracie" Tommy hugged Gracie tightly and kissed her check and said softly in her ear "Gracie daddy loves you so much, I'm so proud to be you're father" Tommy grabbed Kim's arms and pulled him to her and kissed so hard that she knew without words that she was his world. "I will be back Kim I promise." "I know you will she said"

Episode 2

Tragic Loss

As Adam and Zach without thought began to protect the innocent it didn't come without putting their skills to use.

"Come on you piece of shit" Adam said as he threw a flying hill kick to the face of one the demon warriors. Zach sliding between ones legs threw a punch to the crouch of another, as it hit its knees "yeah that hurts everyone man" Zack said. Then grabbed the same demon around the neck and fell backwards and without knowing as him and Adam continued on fighting he had broken its neck.

"Jason" Tommy said "you ready bro"? We have to protect these people Tommy." "Agreed" said Tommy. Billy says without thought count me in."

The three men being selfless began their assault on the evil that was taking place. Tommy like so many times before throws around house kick to the back of the head of one of many demons surrounding him and his friends. As the kick lands, he punches the left side of the ribs, then lands a strong punch to the face of the same demon, breaking its nose.

Jason a few feet from Tommy and Billy grabs the closet demon he can find and throws him into a nearby tree. Billy yelling at Jason "Down dude" Jason falls down to his hands and knees as Billy jumps off his back, Gliding through the air, Billy drop kicks the same demon to the chest. As Billy lands on his feet he turns and looks at the demon laying on the ground in two pieces. "Awesome"

A fight of good and evil going on all around her Kimberly holding, Gracie tight hiding behind a row of bushes. Kimberly engaged in consent worry about her husband, tells Gracie "it's going to be ok baby." Kimberly looking over the bushes trying to see what was going on sees a pair of demons attacking and elderly woman. The old woman lying on the ground was screaming and crying. Kim thought for a whole second then glanced at the woman's face which was bleeding very badly. Kimberly grabbed Gracie and said "baby stay right here don't move an inch mommy will be right back." She hugs her daughter then jumps from behind the bushes swiftly through the air land in front of the two demons kicks them both in the face with a high split kick. The two demons stunned only for a few seconds grab Kimberly by the arms tightly. "Ouch you jerk your hurting me"

Baby Gracie looking from beneath the bushes takes off running toward Kimberly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kimberly.

From out of nowhere it seemed the hooded figure appeared and said with her yellow eyes glowing "Goldar put this little brat out her clumsy mommy's hair. Goldar being a big ugly old monkey dress in gold armor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Kimberly screaming over everything. Goldar tilts his head looks at Gracie reaches for his sword behind his back, takes one massive swipe right to left.

The hooded figure says "come Goldar we are done hear." At that very moment all of the demons that were still alive were gone.

Tommy running back to where he had left Kim. In that instant he would never be whole again. As he saw the love of his life holding their daughters mangled body in her arms.


End file.
